Bedside Manners
by ShyDreamer91
Summary: An Alternate Ending of 3x18 in my mind of how it should've gone. (Snowbert )


Bedside Manners

Summary: An Alternate Ending of 3x18 in my mind of how it should've gone. (Snowbert )

 _'Are you going soft on me Julian?'_

 _'Yes, absolutely'_

Julian watched Caitlin as she slept, he had told Cisco that he would watch Caitlin during the night, knowing that the man needed some rest after the hectic day they had, HR left shortly after Cisco mumbling about his need for coffee.

He sat up straighter in his chair as he watched Caitlin's chest move up and down as she slowly exhaled from her sleep,

 _'I trust you Julian'_

Those words replayed over and over in his head as he held onto Caitlin's hand, this woman had put so much trust in him, that he was able to use his clumsy hands to fix her up.

He had fallen deep for this woman knowing that he couldn't say no to her big brown eyes, he let out a quiet laugh at that, he didn't know when this starting happening. Knowing that he was falling in love with Caitlin Snow.

Love, it was such a silly word to him, he hadn't experienced much of that growing up, while his parents favored his sister Emma over him. He didn't know if he could ever find that special thing that was missing inside of him since Emma died. But now that he was looking down at Caitlin, he knew that she was the missing piece.

He was going to make sure that she knew this every day, show her that he wasn't scared of her, that he wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

He felt Caitlin's hand start twitching, he looked up staring at her face watching her brows crease as she blinked her eyes open. Julian smiled as he leaned forward in his chair squeezing her hand indicating to her that she wasn't alone.

"How long was I out?" She asked softly as she turned to look at Julian, Julian rubbed his thumb over the palm of her hand not caring how colds her hand were at the moment.

"Only for a few hours." He assured her quietly, smiling a bit as he watched her move slightly to get more comfortable, He stood up quickly helping her adjust the pillows fluffing them so they were more comfortable for her.

"Where is everyone?" She asked as she thanked him quietly for helping her, he moved to sit back down , placing his hand on her knee gently.

"Cisco went home earlier, I told him he should get some rest, and HR said something about needing coffee." That caused Caitlin to chuckle.

"So you stayed here with me?" She asked as she felt Julian's hand on her knee causing her to bite the corner of her lip.

Julian nodded his head as he felt the tips of his ears turning red, he squeezing her knee gently.

"Yeah, I just.. wanted to make sure nothing happened to you." He said softly as he pursed his lips, he looked at Caitlin.

He moved his hand up brushing some of her hair away from her eyes causing her to smile at the feeling of his fingers brushing against her cheek.

"That's very sweet of you Julian." She said softly as she felt herself leaning into his touch causing Julian to smile.

"Well, you know, I live for danger." Julian mumbled as he brushed his fingers across her cheek some more, Caitlin felt her cheeks flush, her eyes sparkled with delight as she felt her heart hammering against her chest.

"Caitlin.. can I kiss you again?" He asked softly as he waited for permission, he moved to stand up, he leaned over her slightly moving his hand into her hair running his fingers through her soft curls.

Caitlin nodded as she closed her eyes when she felt his fingers, she felt his hot breath against her lips, she felt his lips pressed against hers gently, she felt his hand move down to her hip, she kissed his lips back just as gentle.

Julian felt sparks flying in his chest as he kissed her soft lips, she tasted so purse and innocent which made Julian want to deepen the kiss but he pulled himself away knowing that he would get too carried away if he didn't stop then.

He looked down at her with hooded eyes, watching as her own eyes fluttered open, he stared at her lips, wanting to kiss them again but wasn't sure if Caitlin would allow him the privilege.

He moved to sit back down in the chair as he held her hand gently lifting up pressing a kiss against her palm.

"You should get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up." He said to her softly as he squeezed her hand lightly, she nodded feeling herself slowly start to drift off once the pain medications started kicking in again.

Julian smiled as he watched her fall asleep, he licked his lips as he still felt her lips tingling on his. He continued to rub the palm of her hand with his thumb gently.

 _'I trust you Julian'_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

Well here's another Snowbert story! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please R&R!


End file.
